holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sai
Sai is an Anbu-ranked shinobi of Konohagakure. As per standard Root training, Sai was conditioned to remove all emotions and as such, has difficulty connecting with others. When he is added to Team Kakashi as a replacement for the rogue Sasuke Uchiha, Sai begins to learn more about people's feelings and tries to develop his personality and identity by forming genuine bonds and rediscovering the emotions he was taught to suppress. Statistics *'Name': Sai *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': November 25 *'Classification': Human, Konohagakure Shinobi, Anbu *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 172.1 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 53.3 kg (118 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Short black and grey jacket with red straps with the right sleeve being long and the left being short, high-collared midriff shirt, black pants with a white belt, shinobi sandals, gloves with the index and thumb parts exposed, and black forehead protector *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Ninjutsu Expert, Taijutsu Expert, Master Artist *'Standard Equipment': Tantō, Standard Ninja Tools *'Weaknesses': His ink techniques can be dissolved by water. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll, Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll: Alpha Omega Fist, Ink Clone Jutsu *'Voice Actor': Ben Diskin Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Large Building level *'Speed': Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class MJ+ *'Durability': Large Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Hundreds of Meters *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Sai has short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin, along with a fairly tall and slim figure. He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He mainly wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps with the right sleeve being long and the left being short - as customary of all Root members, to most likely show his allegiance to the organization. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants with a white belt, shinobi sandals, gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques, and a black Konoha headband. When he's not on missions, Sai wears a casual outfit consisting of a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, matching colored pants, and his regular shinobi sandals. He doesn't wear his forehead protector or gloves with this outfit. Personality When first introduced, Sai was distinguished by his total lack of emotion which he often masks with a false, cheerful, yet transparent façade. After much mental conditioning and training while in Root, Sai had suppressed almost all of his emotions, laying all of his loyalty to whoever commands him, and thus making it easier for him to accomplish dangerous, unpleasant, or unethical missions. Due to this training and his lack of social experience and personal initiative, Sai has great trouble in understanding how bonds between people can motivate others. He often showcases this confusion after thinking about why Naruto would go so far to save Sasuke, a traitor, even though Naruto had not been ordered to do so. Sai's social awkwardness tends to get people angry, because he often speaks without considering his words and their effects on people. This was due to his inability to realize the difference between a rude statement and a true statement. Sai had read somewhere in a book that giving somebody a nickname would bring you closer to that person and develop your friendship, this resulted in Sai hurting Sakura Haruno's feelings, because he called her "ugly", stating the first true character trait that came to his mind. This also nearly led to enraging Choji, while eating barbecue with Team Asuma and Team Kakashi he nearly called him "fatso" before Naruto covered his mouth before he could finish. Realizing he was offending people by saying characteristics that came to his head, Sai decided to take a different approach by saying the opposite of what came into his head. In this way, at the same event Sai called Ino "gorgeous" (although he truly meant to call her "ugly"), much to Ino's surprise, Naruto's relief, and Sakura's outrage. After spending more time with Team Kakashi, Sai comes to appreciate bonds, particularly the bond that exists between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, though Sai would come to have his doubts about Sasuke when he began to commit crimes on an international scale, which Naruto would suffer for. This causes him to break out of his emotionless shell and start to remember the times he had with his own "brother", Shin. In doing so, Sai was able to start giving genuine smiles. Wanting to experience personal bonds for himself, Sai sets out to make as many friends as he can. However, since he is learning most of this out of books and by trial and error, he often accidentally ends up offending people with his nicknames and conversation. He has come to develop a more genuine, pleasant and thoughtful personality, while also showing signs of more emotion, such as enthusiasm and occasionally nervousness. Sai is also seen being friendly towards others, helping companions when they need it, referring to peers kindly, and having fun in social situations. He later appeared to show genuine anger while explaining to Sakura about Naruto's feelings for her and later when she lied to Naruto about the predicament with Sasuke and trying to use a fake confession to get him to give up on Sasuke. The greatest change in his personality, however, came after he encounters his reincarnated brother. When Shin is used as a living bomb by Deidara, Sai became truly enraged for the first time and attacked Sasori and Deidara mercilessly, showing genuine rage on his face. Sai also displayed genuine sadness, shedding tears when his brother was freed from the technique and disappears. Sai is very observant, and is always focused on his missions. He pays a lot of attention to detail, allowing him to quickly notice if something is not as it appears, as shown from how he easily sees through Yamato's tricks. This awareness spans beyond the trials of duty, as Sai was later quick to understand the nature of Naruto's inner suffering without Naruto even telling him. What he failed to understand, however, was that Naruto was not trying to save Sasuke just for Sakura, something he mentions is due to his still lacklustre understanding of both his Team 7 team-mates and emotions in general and he would come to regret when it lead to Sakura's suicidal attempt to stop Sasuke, feeling that as if he was a true friend, he should've found another way. Sai holds Naruto in high regard, and tries to assist Naruto whenever he's going through hardships however he can. History Main Skills and Equipment Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll: Sai's signature technique. To be able to execute his Super Beast Scroll, Sai carries around a specialized custom scroll to draw on, the scroll's roller has compartments for Sai's ink brush and to hold a supply of ink. A distinct advantage of this technique is that he can perform it with a single hand, leaving the other free for enemy counter-attacks. By infusing chakra into the ink before hand and drawing objects with a brush on his scroll, which he can do very quickly, Sai is able to bring his creations to life by animating the ink directly off the page. These creations grow to life-size one they have been brought to life - similar to Deidara's explosive clay constructs. Sai typically creates giant birds for long-range transport for himself or others, or lion-like monsters or giants for attacks, or objects like umbrellas for everyday use. He can create snakes and use them as strong bindings on enemies, or mice to quickly scout an area. Sai can make clones of himself for reconnaissance. For discreet communiques when he is undercover, Sai is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel to their intended target unnoticed. He has also demonstrated the ability to create large scale drawings as shown during the battle of the two ambush squads; he created two large human beings which resembled the Benevolent Kings. These had enough physical strength to completely destroy Deidara's clay bird as well as send him along with Sasori plummeting to the ground. Sai can create explosive tags with his ink technique. He can draw long lines of explosive tags attached to small birds, allowing him to bombard enemies from the air. *'Ninja Art: Ink Flush': By directly pouring out his ink instead of using it to draw, Sai can create a large amount of creatures such as a nest of snakes to attack the target. Should the opponent prove strong enough to break the binds if restrained, they can reform around the target, making struggling pointless. *'Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll: Alpha Omega Fist': Sai draws two powerful, gigantic humanoids called Agyō (阿形) and Ungyō (吽形) They are used to physically attack the enemy with their great strength. Ink Clone Jutsu: This clone, made from a small amount of ink, carrying chakra, is different from the ordinary Clone Jutsu in that it has actual substance and mass, making it difficult to see through. Taijutsu Expert: *'Expert Martial Artist': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Reflexes': Kenjutsu Expert: Master of Stealth: Master Artist: Relationships *Shin *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Sasuke Uchiha *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Hinata Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru *Shino Aburame *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Tenten *Might Guy *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari *Omoi and Karui Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Anbu Category:Root Division Category:Team Kakashi Category:Naruto Characters